Summer Island
by Yumi2
Summary: When taking a school trip, Yumi runs into her ex. Now she has to make the choice...Him or Ulrich?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know I have other stories still going but I was starting to get bored with them so I wrote this. Tell me if you like it or not because I will easily stop writing if you don't.**

**If you have never read any of my stories than her is how it goes…**

**Yumi- 16**

**Ulrich- 16**

**Odd- 16**

**Jeremie- 16**

**Aelita-16**

**So on with the story.**

**Summary: When the group takes a school vacation trip to the Bahamas it is nothing but fun. Yumi and Ulrich are as close as ever, but not as much as they want to be. Everything is going great until Yumi bumps into her old boyfriend from Japan. But when he wants to get back together with her what will this mean to Yumi? Or more importantly, Ulrich?**

**Summer Island**

"Oh my gosh Ulrich! This is going to be great." Yumi said as she approached the charter bus, her duffel bags in both hands.

"I know I can't believe the school actually decided to do something with the students who aren't leaving with there parents over the summer." Ulrich said smiling back at the girl of his dreams.

Yumi stepped on to the bus and loaded it with her luggage.

"Hey have you seen Odd, Jeremie and Aelita. If they keep it up this slow they aren't going to go any where." Yumi stated.

Just then Jeremie and Aelita stepped on to the crowded bus of excited teenage students and made there way to find a seat.

"Hey what took you so long?" Ulrich questioned.

"Jeremie had to make sure everything was alright with Lyoko before we could leave." Aelita said as she led Jeremie to the seat she wanted to sit in. They had been dating for over a year now.

"Odd better hurry up or he is going to be late." Ulrich mentioned.

"Isn't he always?" Yumi put in.

"I guess your right. He is late for just about everything."

"Except the meals of the day." Odd's girlfriend Sam put in as she took a seat next to the rest of the gang.

"He's coming though."

Odd made his way to the back of the bus, pushing threw every student that got in his way. He continued to sing to the music that was coming from his CD player, which came up to his ears with headphones.

"Break, Break, Break dance. Break…Break…Break Dance…Break…Break…Break Dance…Here We Go!..." Odd continued to sing as he entered the bus.

"Finally man." Ulrich said giving him a playful punch. "I actually thought you weren't going to make it this time."

"Hey, don't blame me. I had to try and put Kiwi in the bag." Odd complained.

They all looked over at the barking bag squirming in motion.

"Do you actually expect him to stay still the whole trip there?" Jeremie said questioning Odd's stupidity.

"You're a lot dumber that I thought." Yumi implied.

"Hey, what else do you want me to do with him. I doubt you hade any better ideas." Odd said defending himself.

Everyone got settled down in their seats.

"I can't believe they are actually letting us take a school vacation trip to the Bahamas." Odd said resting his arms above his head.

"I know, it's going to be great. Three week doing nothing but touring and relaxing on an island. Now that's what I call a vacation." Yumi said.

"Okay students!" A loud voice spoke. "I am your tourist Amelia. I will be in charge of your trip, and your hotel rooms. That means if you have any questions or concerns you can come talk to me. Otherwise I am sure you will have a fun time!"

Soon enough the bus was on its way of what was suppose to be the greatest vacation yet.

Ulrich's POV

After about a two hour ride I woke up to the bus coming to a stop and students stretching and removing their luggage.

Then I noticed Yumi's head resting on my shoulder. Not wanting to wake her up seeing how peaceful she looked sleeping, I knew I would have to anyways.

"Yumi, its time to get up." I whispered shaking her gently.

"Time to get up." I repeated.

"Huh." She said just realizing that everyone was getting off. Once she realized were her head was placed, she removed it from my shoulder quickly and blushed, making me blush too.

"Sorry." She said, her cheeks still red.

"Uh… no problem." I said standing up and lending her a hand.

She took it and asked "Where are we?"

"We are at the airport." I told her.

"We still have a plane ride to go until we get there."

She stretched and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Man, I am so tired. I partly just want to get there so I can find my bed and fall asleep." Yumi told him.

"Let's try and get a good spot on the plane. You know, somewhere not near Odd!" Ulrich said helping Yumi with her bags.

"Why?" Yumi asked him.

"Because I forgot my ear plugs and Odd snores louder than the stereo on full blast."

Yumi giggled and let Ulrich lead her into the airport building.

"Have you herd anything about what rooms we are going to be in and who we are sharing them with?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

"Not really. All I know is that we are staying in some resort there. But I guess they will tell us when they get there.

"Yumi gave her ticket to the lady at the desk and because Ulrich's hands were full (with her bags), she gave the lady Ulrich's too.

"Thank you." She said ripping off the top of the ticket and handing it back.

Yumi took them and headed off in the direction of the rest of the students, Ulrich trailing behind her foot steps.

"Why am I carrying your bags again?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"Because you like being polite and making sure I don't have to hurt myself. Girls aren't that weak you know. But I like taking advantage of it win I can. It's your week point." She said and gave him a small smirk.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny." Ulrich said sarcastically. "I'll remember that when you ask me to do anything else for you."

"I doubt that." Yumi said smiling and heading into the lane that lead to get on to the plane.

Yumi and Ulrich took a seat in first class, because both of their families could afford it. Luck for them Odd wasn't there because his family refused to pay the bill for the plane rid so he had to work for it, only getting second class.

"Odd's not here so I guess we don't need ear plugs." Yumi said taking a seat next to Ulrich.

Finally after a _really _long 6 hour plane ride they finally reached there destination.

"Oh my gosh Ulrich! Look!" Yumi said pointing to outside the plane window.

Ulrich looked out of the window surprised to see there were a lot of people. Mostly at the beach.

Finally the plane had come to a stop. After getting all there bags and getting off the plane, all the students were greeted by a lady that looked to be in her late twenties.

"Is this the students from Kadic?" She asked. And everyone nodded there heads.

"Okay them. I am Lillian. I am your tourist for the next 3 days, but for the rest of the time you guys will be able to do what you want. So if you guys are all ready to start, then let's get going." She said.

Everyone followed the lady outside, which resulted in a huge crowd trying to get out of the door at once.

Once Yumi and Ulrich had managed to get with Odd, Jeremie and Aelita, they were greeted by 5 tour buses for all the students.

The group was surprised to see that just right outside the airport you were already able to see the beach from there.

"This is going to be so fun!" Yumi said cheerfully.

**Okay I finally have the chapter written. It's a lot harder that it sounds. So tell me what you want to happen…**

**Please continue**

**Please STOP! I hate it!**

**Keep going its Awesome!**

**If I have to read another line I am going to drop dead.**

**You choose. Read and Review! Please!**

**Yumi2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I worked really hard on this and I tried to make it have more fluff. But I suck at writing fluff. So here is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. There also is a song is this chapter and I do not own it. But if you want to listen to it while you read that part, there is a link at the bottom of my profile that will let you go listen to it. But here is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, think about it, if I did what would I be doing here.**

**Chapter 2:**

After a tour, seeing only a few of the amazing sites the Bahamas had, the group had the rest of the evening to do what ever they wanted.

"So what are you guys thinking we should do? We have about five hours to our selves." Ulrich stated.

"Uh, I was thinking we should go to the hotel first. That way we can get our rooms first so we aren't stuck with really crappy ones." Yumi said remembering the time she had gone to camp and had to share a room with Sissy.

"Ok, but I get to drive there." Odd put in. **(A/N: Remember they are 16 in this story)**

"No way is that going to happen. I am so not taking the risk. And I bet everyone agrees with me there." Sam said.

"Hey you're supposed to be my girlfriend. You are supposed to support me." Odd fussed.

"I can't when the last time you drove me somewhere your parents had to by a new car after they saw what you did after the ride." Sam included.

"How bad of a driver are you?" Yumi questioned Odd but all he did was shrug.

"I still don't see how you got your license." Sam said.

"Hey don't get mad at me. You guys are just jealous because you can't do a wheelie on a car." Odd said.

Ulrich's eyes got really big. "Yep, its official, Odd is not going to drive there as long as I am still living.

There was a large group of students in at the front desk waiting to see what rooms they had.

They had posted up the board for the student hotel rooms somewhere that was suppose to be up there.

"Where exactly are we supposed to find out where our rooms are?" Jeremie asked.

"I think they said something about a board up there with all the names and rooms. Come on." Yumi said.

She made her way up to the desk and glanced at the paper scanning all the way down to find her name.

"I have room number 814, what about you guys?" Yumi asked.

Sam and Aelita looked for there name and let there fingers slip over to the right side of the paper.

"I have the same room as you too!" Sam said cheerfully.

"Awesome! What about you Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"I have room 814 too! That means we all get to share a room together!" Aelita squealed.

"What about you boys?" Yumi said.

"Hey, we are not boys. We're men." Odd said proudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse my mistake." Yumi said sarcastically.

"What ever you guys are, who are you sharing rooms with." Sam asked.

"Uh, I am sharing a room with…" Odd looked at the paper. "Uh, I have room 834."

Jeremie looked down. "I guess I am sharing a room with Odd."

"What about you Ulrich? Are you sharing with Odd and Jeremie also?" Yumi asked him.

"No… I'm in room 853." Ulrich said confused. "I think I might be sharing a room to myself Ulrich said.

"We'll we don't get to see our rooms tell later today when they are ready to assign them to us and make sure everyone is in the right rooms after dinner." Aelita said.

"So let's go until the beach until dinner time. Besides I herd that they have lots of food stands around the beach." Odd said his mouth drooling thinking of food.

"Man all you think about is food." Ulrich told Odd.

"So, it's not a crime." Odd said still bummed he wouldn't be driving.

"Well since we can't go get our rooms yet well go to the beach. We can take two cars. You guys can ride in one, and me and the girls can ride in the other." Yumi suggested.

"Okay. But I am driving." Ulrich reported looked at Odd who made a small huff under his breath.

**In The Girls Car **

Yumi was the one in the convertible driving to the beach. But because the top was off it was somewhat hard for them to hear each other with the wind blowing in their faces.

"YUMI! CAN YOU TURN ON THE RADIO!" Aelita shouted.

"WHAT?" Yumi shouted back.

"TURN ON THE RADIO!" Sam shouted, which made it so Yumi could her since same was in the passenger seat next to her.

"OKAY!" Yumi shouted.

She turned the knob so the music turned on. Playing was 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira. Yumi turned it up and Aelita and Sam joined in singing.

"_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa   
Shakira, Shakira_

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension   
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Hey Girl, I can see your body movin'  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancin'"

"YUMI I THINK WE ARE THERE NOW!" Sam shouted.

"OKAY!" Yumi said, then turned the radio off.

"Oh my gosh, this site is beautiful." Yumi said when she saw the beach. It had everything you would ever what to see.

The beach was loaded with tons of people and had lots of food stands. People were ridding jet skies, surfing and just playing in the water. They had a DJ on one side of the beach and many shops.

"I wish the beach was like this where we are." Yumi said.

"I know!" Sam said.

"Let's go get our swim suites on before the guys get here." Aelita said.

"That way we can beat them to the beach." Yumi said.

"And so they can see how good we look in our new swim suits." Sam said.

The rest of them burst out in laughter.

**The Guys car**

"ODD LET GO OF THE WHEEL!" Ulrich yelled as Odd, once again almost hit a car.

"SEE JEREMIE! THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO LET HIM DRIVE!" Ulrich screamed.

"He's not that bad." Jeremie said, as he made a small smile.

"Oh, not bad if you call almost hitting a lamp post, a car, and ME not bad!" Ulrich said with fury.

"Hey, I got my license didn't I?" Odd said.

"I still don't see how you got it." Jeremie said.

"Hey, well at least I am better than Sissy. She got her license taken away from her the first day she got it." Odd implied.

"True, but still." Ulrich said. "Let's just try and make it to the beach in one piece."

"Don't worry. You will be seeing Juliet in no time." Odd laughed.

"Will you drop that whole Yumi thing! There is nothing going on. We're just friends."

"Or lovers." Jeremie interrupted.

"Come on dude you know you like her. So just tell her already." Odd smiled.

"No." Ulrich said while blushing. "Then why are you blushing?" Odd asked.

"It's… allergies." Ulrich said.

"Oh I'm sure dude. I'm sure." Odd said grinning really big.

They finally paid and parked in their parking spot.

The guys stepped out of the car and looked for any sign of the girls.

The guys already had there swim clothes on and their towels rapped around their necks.

"You guys see the girls anywhere?" Ulrich asked.

Just then the girls had seen them and called them over.

"Guys over here!" Yumi yelled.

The guys turned around and their jaws just about dropped.

"Uhh… you guys look…"Ulrich tried to say even though he was only looking at Yumi. The same for Odd with Sam and Jeremie with Aelita.

Aelita was wearing a two piece swim suit with white trimming, and had the bottoms that were half shorts. Sam was wearing the same thing except hers was orange with a white trimming she still had the same bottoms and she had an orange towel. Yumi had a two piece swimming suit as well. Hers was black with pink trimming and had a pink and white flower at the bottom of the swim shorts. She had pink flip flops along with it to match along with a pink, black and white towel.

They started laughing.

Since we look so good you probably won't mind if we do this…" Yumi said as she, Sam and Aelita threw wet sand at them.

The guys wiped the sand off their faces and tried to catch up with the girls but they had already started running.

"Catch me if you can!" Yumi yelled.

"You bet I can!" Ulrich said as she started to catch up with her.

"Ulrich No!" Yumi screamed as Ulrich was just about behind her.

He ran up to her and grabbed her arm making her fall and he was brought down with her. They were close enough so that they could see into each other eyes and could feel each other breathing. Yumi just looked at Ulrich expecting him to move but he didn't.

"Heeh. Umm." Yumi smiled and blushed noticing their position.

Ulrich got up quickly noticing where he was. He offered Yumi a hand and she took it.

He started blushing. "Maybe we should go and find the rest of the guys." Ulrich said trying to avoid talking about what had just happened.

They had found the rest of the guys laying out in the sun relaxing on their towels.

"Hey what took you so long." Odd said raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing." Ulrich said, making the death glare as if he were to go on he was dead, behind Yumi.

"How about I get you guys all some ice cream." Yumi said. "It's on me."

"Okay." They all said.

**With Yumi**

Yumi was having a hard time carrying all the ice creams at once to the guys.

She tried grabbing all of them at once. Which was a big mistake when see went to turn around, she bumped into someone making her drop all of them.

"Great." She said.

She turned to see the person, who helped her make the mess, and was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Theo?" She said.

"Yumi! What are you doing here." He said surprised to see her.

"Vacationing. You?" She asked trying to avoid all eye contact.

"I'm here on a tour. There filming a movie with me in it." He said.

"Well you always were the acting type." She said, not meaning it in a good way.

"Who are you hear with?" He asked.

"My school and friends. Which reminds me I have to go back to them so I better leave now." She said trying to escape.

But it didn't work. "Here I'll walk you to them." He said.

Yumi arrived with her friends, but they gave her the who is that look

"Hey guys this is Theo. Theo this is my friends." Yumi introduced them

Ulrich stood up , to make sure this Theo didn't have anything to do with_ his _Yumi.

"How do you know this guy, if you don't mind me asking?" Ulrich said eyeing the guy.

"Umm, well I knew Theo in Japan." Yumi said not very happy about the fact that she did. "He went to my old school." She said not wanting to continue on.

Ulrich wasn't satisfied. "But, I thought all you _friends_ in Japan were girls."

"Uhh… they were. But Theo wasn't a friend. He was a b…boyfriend." Yumi finally managed to get out. She could tell Ulrich wasn't happy with the idea, and he was going to get in the really weird mood again.

"Okay then. I think its time we leave. Don't you Yumi?" Ulrich said grabbing Yumi's hand. He wanted to get away from this guy as soon as possible.

"So sad that we couldn't stay, but we have to get to our hotel." Ulrich said.

"Oh Yumi, I was wondering if you wanted to come to this party we are having at my place tonight. I might be able to get you in." Theo said.

"Nope, she doesn't want to go to your stupid party." Ulrich said taking Yumi with him, furious with jealousy.

**After Dinner in Ulrich's Hotel Room**

"Yumi when were you going to tell me about this!" Ulrich said walking back and forth in his room.

"Well I did think it would matter." Yumi argued.

"Doesn't matter, I think it would matter the fact that you were dating some other guy before you met me!" Ulrich voice filled up with more anger.

"What does it matter to you anyways? It's not like I can't date who ever I want to. What does any of this have to do with you huh?" Yumi said not happy with the performance he was doing.

This would have been the perfect time for Ulrich to tell her how he felt.

"You don't have an answer for me do you?"

Ulrich just stood their on his bed with his head down.

"So you are just going to sit their every time this conversation comes up. I want an answer!" Yumi said getting upset.

Just then the door opened, and in stepped William.

"William, what do you think you are doing?" Ulrich asked.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I'm the one who is sharing a room here too. Didn't you notice there are two beds?"

After William's intrusion Yumi still saw the Ulrich wasn't going to say anything.

"Well if you have nothing to say, I have no business being here!" Yumi swung the door open and marched down the hall.

"YUMI, WAIT!" Ulrich yelled but he looked around the door and saw that the hall was already empty.

He punched the wall even though it made no difference.

**In The Girl's Hotel Room**

"I can't believe that Ulrich didn't say anything." Sam said.

"Yeah, it's obvious that he likes you." Aelita said.

"Not after what he did today. I would be happy if he never talked to me again." Yumi said jumping on her big bed and pulling out her ipod.

"No you wouldn't and you know that. You like obsessed with Ulrich, it's not possible for you to get over him." Sam included.

"I am not obsessed!" Yumi yelled. "I can have fun, and I can get over him when ever I want." Yumi said. "Like now."

Yumi pulled out her cell phone and dialed up a number. It was ringing. But the girls had looks on their faces that said maybe their pep talk didn't work so well.

"Talk to me." Said the person on the other line.

"Oh, hi Theo." Yumi said sweetly. "I was just thinking, and I was wondering if you were

if you were still having that party?"

"Yeah, are you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I am." Yumi said smiling at the girls. "Okay, I will pick you up around 9.

"Okay, I'll be ready. See you later." Yumi hung up the phone. "I told you I could get over him." She lied.

Ulrich walked over to Odd and Jeremie's room.

When Ulrich knocked on the door, Odd was the one who answered.

"Hey what's up?" Odd said letting Ulrich in.

"Nothing, except the fact that Yumi is really mad at me and doesn't want to speak to me ever again." He said.

"Well you were kind of going over the top at the beach." Odd said.

"What was I suppose to do? Just stand there while some other guy moves in on her."

"Well you do have to remember, obviously this guy is her ex-boyfriend, and she likes you a lot. So she pretty much chose you over him. But she is just waiting for you to make a move." Jeremie said.

"Jeremie, when did you become a match maker?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not, it's just Yumi and you are so simple. She has been waiting for you to make a move forever." Jeremie said.

"I know dude, what is taking you so long. You met her when you were both thirteen. You're now 16." Odd included.

"Odd, just do me a favor. Call Sam and make sure that everything is alright with Yumi, ok." Ulrich said.

"Fine, but you owe me." He said.

Odd picked up his cell phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other line.

"Hey Sam, it's Odd. I was just calling to make sure everything was alright with Yumi?" He asked.

"Umm…yeah, she's fine." She said.

"Ask her what is she doing." Ulrich asked Odd to say.

"What is she doing right now?" Odd asked. "I really don't think you want to know that." Sam said.

"I kind of do." Odd said looking at Ulrich who still wanted the answer.

"Well, Aelita and I tried to give Yumi a talk after she came back from Ulrich." She said.

"So?" Odd said.

"Well, it didn't go so well because we told her she was meant for Ulrich and see wouldn't be able to get over him. She ended up getting mad and she called Theo. Now she left to go to Theo's house party to prove she can get over him." Sam told him.

"Okay, well I kind of got to go. I'll talk to you later." Odd told her and hung up.

"So what is she doing?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing." Odd said. "Odd I know Sam told you so just tell me." Ulrich said.

"She's… um… reading." Odd said for a cover up.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" "Yes." Odd said. "Just tell me what she was doing!" Ulrich said and blocked Odd in a corner.

"Okay, okay. Well she kind of got mad at you and went to Theo's house party." Odd said.

"SHE WHAT!" Ulrich yelled. "I am not going to let her be in the same house with that FREAK!" He yelled.

"…Or worse, a room." Odd added.

Ulrich thought for a minute about what Odd had just said. His eyes grew big.

He ran out of the room like lighting.

"Way to get him feeling better." Jeremie said.

"Odd just made a tweak smile and tried to catch up with Ulrich.

**Okay I think this is a good place to stop. I tried to get the fluff level up, but I suck at fluff so I'm sorry you all had to live with it, but oh well. Okay, tell me what you think of the chapter. Do I need more fluff? Did it suck that bad? What do you want to happen next? Just answer one or more of these questions in your review. **

**Please Review!**

**Yumi2**


	3. The Party

**Finally! Here is the next chapter! I have all these huge projects in school, not to mention just ending the holidays. So expect some updates the third week of January because that's when I might have some free time.**

**But… THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR A REASON! But nothing 'serious' happens. Remember it's not an M story. **

**NOT FOR YOU PEOPLES UNDER 13! (A/N: That means you Serena! JK! He.)**

**But in the meantime, here is chapter 3 of Summer Island!**

**Chapter 3:**

Ulrich, Odd, Sam, Jeremie and Aelita all jumped in the back of Ulrich's brand new convertible Ulrich's dad had gotten him as a present for his trip.

Ulrich couldn't even imagine Yumi and Theo together. Or alone together!

"So where is this dude's place!?!" Ulrich asked driving in the front.

"Somewhere in this area, just keep straight." Jeremie said.

"Damn it! I can't believe she is with him! I thought she said she wasn't going!" Ulrich banged his fist on the steering wheel.

"We'll its not like you two are dating or anything. You can't really tell her what she can do and what she can't. Even though we know you're practically in love with her." Sam laughed.

"How did you know?!?" Ulrich demanded.

"Who doesn't!" The all said in unison.

"It's so obvious. The whole school knows. Even Sissy! Weather she chooses to ignore it and still annoy you is a different story." Odd included.

"Oh that's great, every one in the school knows, including Yumi. Yet she still chooses that Theo guy over me. That's some progress."

"Don't beat yourself up, Yumi doesn't know, she's just as blind as you are." Odd said sitting next to Ulrich in the passenger seat.

"What is that suppose to mean."

Sam gave Odd the 'don't tell him' look.

"Uh..nothing."

"Tell me!" Ulrich pleaded.

"Maybe later." Odd said avoiding the topic. "Anyways are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

Ulrich got more comfortable in the car seat, wondering how much longer this was going to take!

---

"I'm so glad you could make it." Theo said. "Can I get you anything to drink." Theo yelled trying to be herd over the loud music, talking people, and god knows what else.

"Wow, your house is beautiful, it's huge."

"Yeah I know, great isn't it." He said pushing himself and Yumi through the large group of partying teens to the kitchen.

"So what do ya want?" he asked.

"Um, do you have like coke or something?"

"Yeah…" he searched in the fridge and pulled one out for her. "Thanks." She said.

"It's been a while since I've seen you. What's sup?" he asked.

"Well…" She started when a girl and came up to Theo and asked him to come somewhere with her, or something like that.

"I'll be right back." He said and rushed off.

"Um…ok." Yumi took a seat on a nearby couch.

**Yumi's POV**

I felt really uncomfortable.

Someone asked me to dance but I said no. They looked drunk or something. It was kind of sad.

Fifteen minutes and Theo still wasn't back. He runs off with another girl. Why did he even bother asking me to come? The jerk, run off with someone else and just leave me here.

Sadly, I knew I couldn't stop thinking about Ulrich. I wished he was here.

"Hey. Sorry about that." Theo said returning.

"It's ok." I said. _No it wasn't._

"It's pretty loud in here." He said. _No, really?_

"Hey do you want to go somewhere where it is quieter?"

_No! No! No and NO!_

"Um, ok." I said instead of agreeing with my thoughts.

"Here…" he took my hand and lead me upstairs.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My room." He said opening the door.

Inside two teens sat making out on the bed inside.

"Hey! Take it downstairs!" Theo yelled.

The couple broke apart and the two looked horrified and ran downstairs.

"Sorry about that." He said and sat down on the bed.

"It's ok." I said laughing.

I looked around at his room. He had a lot of surfing pictures up and a surf board leaned against his wall.

"I guess your into surfing then?"

"Yeah, it's what I do on most of my spare time."

"Cool…" I felt really weird again.

"Theo I think I should g…"

"Before you say anything I wanted to say I was sorry." He said interrupting.

"Huh? For what?"

"You know, for before, the break up."

"Let's not talk about that." I said not wanting to remember.

"No, really I'm sorry, but now I realize what I lost. I was stupid then. But now I really think I'm ready to be in that position."

**Normal POV**

Theo walked up to Yumi. "I want to be there for you."

She looked down, but he pushed the hair out of her face and looked at her. He brought his face up to her level and pushed his lips against hers.

Yumi enjoyed it for a second until she broke the kiss and looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry, you're too late. I love someone else." She said and moved away from him and sat on the end of the bed.

He joined her.

"It's not that guy is it?"

"His name his Ulrich, and he's not just a guy!" Yumi yelled.

"Yumi he doesn't love you."

"Yes he does!" she snapped.

He realized he hit a weak point, and he could hit it until it broke.

"Did he say it?"

"Well…no. He hasn't said anything…yet."

"Face it Yumi he doesn't, he just doesn't want to hurt you. If he really did love you why aren't you two together?"

Yumi didn't know.

"If he really did love you and you guys were friends all this time why hasn't he said it?"

Again, she didn't know.

She turned her head the other way preventing him from seeing her cry.

He made her turn her head back and he pushed her chin up and looked past her tear streaked face and into her eyes.

He had her right where he wanted her.

He kissed her again. This time the kiss harder than before.

Yumi returned the kiss this time not knowing what to do.

Inside not only did she want to leave, but was scared because she couldn't think.

Theo continued to kiss her knowing Yumi was helpless, yet it didn't bother him.

Suddenly Yumi could feel her jacket getting tugged. He pulled on it and slipped it off leaving her cold in her tank top, making her shiver and this time she was waken up and brought back to reality.

She got up quickly and grabbed her bag.

"I can't do this." She said running out the door crying.

Yumi finally reached the bottom of the stairs and tried to wipe the wetness from her eyes with her hands.

'_Ulrich doesn't love me?' _she thought.

She was confused and wanted to go back to the hotel. She wanted to get away from this place.

She wanted Ulrich.

---

"Okay the house should be somewhere around this place. So everyone try and look for it." Jeremie said.

"No need." Aelita said pointing out the car window. "I already found it."

"How do you know that's it?" Odd asked.

"Hmm, let me think Odd. A huge white house in the middle of know where, lit up with a lot of people in the front, and looks like there is hundreds more inside. It's probably on the next street…" Ulrich said.

"Fine, just try and find somewhere to park." Odd said than stuck his tongue out.

"Wow, how much money does this Theo person's dad make? The house is like four stories high." Odd said.

Ulrich stopped the car, it being the closest place he could get it with all the other cars also parked.

Ulrich stepped out, same with the rest of the gang.

"Ok, we have to split up to find her." Ulrich said. "So how about I'll go alone, then Odd and Jeremie, and Aelita and Sam. Sound good?"

The rest nodded in agreement.

"Ok…"

Ulrich headed into one way of the house and the others separated in their own way.

Sam and Aelita pushed their way through everyone and to the front entrance.

"This guy really knows how to throw a party!" Sam said and continued to search for Yumi.

"How many people do you think are here?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, but I think I found Yumi." Sam said pointed and Aelita looked in that direction to try and see her also.

Both Sam and Aelita found Yumi and Theo sitting on one of the room couches.

The both ran up to find Yumi crying and Theo trying to talk to her.

"Theo take me home!" Yumi pleaded.

"What the hell did you do to her!?!" Sam yelled angry.

Yumi herd Sam's voice and looked up.

"I'm so sorry for coming…" Yumi said still crying.

"You don't need to apologize. Yes, were leaving, she said and grabbed Yumi's hand and helped her up, come on." Sam said and let Aelita lead Yumi back to the car.

Sam turned and gave Theo a death glare. "Stay away from her. She has Ulrich. She doesn't you." Sam said and followed the others.

But of course Theo did not agree.

---

"I'm going to try and find the guys." Aelita said back at the car with Yumi and Sam.

"Ok." Sam said.

Aelita ran off to retrieve the guys leaving only Yumi and Sam.

"Yumi you're a complete mess. What happened?" Sam asked leaning against the outside of the car.

"I don't want to talk about it." Yumi said trying to straighten herself up.

"Yumi don't lie to me. Something seriously went wrong in there. You usually don't cry."

"I wasn't crying, there was something in my eye. I don't cry."

"Everyone does sometime. That's ok." Sam told her.

"Nothing happened, ok?"

"Yum…"

"Yumi I'm so glad you're ok." Ulrich said returning.

"I'm fine." Yumi snapped. "I just want to leave."

"Um, ok." Ulrich said.

"Yumi what happened to your jacket? I thought you were wearing one." Aelita mentioned.

"Darn, I must still be on the floor of Theo's room." Yumi said.

They all stood there in shock.

Ulrich was probably the most in shock, and Odd's jaw practically dropped.

Yumi realized what she said.

"YUMI!" Sam said.

"No, it's not like that." Yumi tried to tell them.

"Oh well I hope you had a good time." Ulrich said in an angry sarcastic way and sulking while trying to find his keys in his pocket.

"ULRICH! We didn't do anything! How could you even think that!!!" Yumi screamed angry.

"Well as you see I'm not the only one." Ulrich pointed out.

"You… ARG! Nothing happened! At least not like that."

"AT LEAST?!?"

"My god Ulrich just leave it at that."

"Fine, just go around and do stuff with other guys, see if I care."

Yumi stood, her jaw dropped.

Yumi walked up and slapped Ulrich hard with her cold hand.

She got in the passenger seat of the car and slammed the door shut, and crossed her arms.

"Dude you just seriously ticked her off." Odd said. "You guys seriously need to sort out your priorities."

"Shut up." Ulrich rubbed the giant red spot on his cheek.

Ulrich hopped in the car. Ready to leave.

The others got in the car, and Ulrich drove hopping to return back to the hotel soon.

---

Ulrich finally parked in the hotel driveway at about ten o' clock. The car ride back was pretty much silent.

Everyone got out of the car except Yumi who still sat in her seat sulking.

They all stared at Ulrich.

"Fine." Ulrich said and went to go talk to her.

"Come on let's leave the two alone." Sam said.

"Aww, I wanted to see this. I wonder if they'll make out, haha. Either that or Yumi will give him a black eye."

"Odd! Hurry up already!" Sam said making him enter the hotel doors.

Ulrich got back in the car.

"So…" He tried to say something but couldn't think of anything.

'Hmm…'

Yumi still continued to look out the window.

"Look Yumi I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Yumi turned to look at him. She opened the car door, and said one last thing before walking away.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

She finally realized that what Theo said was true.

---

**Don't kill me! But I started the next chapter and if you review I'll update! **

**Hmm…this chapter was retarded wasn't it?**

**Haha, I figured, do you want chapters like this with more fluff and stuff or back to normal?**

**a) Fluff?**

**b) Back to Normal?**

**c) I decide**

**d) Serena decides…(aka Momogirl my most "loyal" reviewer)**

**Pick which ever one you like, but I'd lay off D.**

**The next chapter has an UlrichxYumi moment but I can change it if you want.**

**Buh-Bye till next time!**

**Yumi2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all those wonderful people who reviewed! I'm really starting to like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko no matter how much I wish I did. sigh**

**Chapter 4: (Hehe.) **

---

Yumi turned to look at him. She opened the car door, and said one last thing before walking away.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

She wanted to move on.

---

**Yumi's POV**

That's how I pictured it but it came out more like…

"This is all your fault!!" I yelled.

"My fault?!? You're the one who went off to some party!"

"We'll if you weren't such a butt head none of this would have happened."

"Oh I see how it is. I go to save you and this is how you repay me!" Ulrich argued.

"I didn't need your help! So…ha! I win!" I said getting out of the car and shutting the door.

Ulrich trailed behind.

"Then you had to go and slap me!" He yelled.

"Well you ever talk to me again like that and you'll be wishing it was only a slap!"

**Normal POV**

Yumi walked up to the entrance door and pulled on the handle, but the door didn't budge.

Yumi struggled to get it open.

"Ulrich you moron! The doors are locked they close them at ten!" Yumi yelled.

"Me? You're the one who refused to get out of the car! ...Wait, you mean we're stuck out here!"

"Obviously!"

Ulrich banged his fists on the door as if it would somehow help.

"Man! Wait I have an idea." He said.

"Hmm...What kind of an idea?"

---

"You've got to be kidding." Yumi stared at the small window in the back of the building.

"I can't fit through that!" she whined.

"Well you're going to have to fit through that." Ulrich told her.

Yumi looked at the window once again before deciding. "Fine." Yumi said and kicked the window up and slid her legs through.

When Yumi finally disappeared inside Ulrich went next.

Yumi started coughing as she was attacked by puffs of smoke. "Where are we?"

"I'm guessing the basement." He looked around at the place to give a better hint. "There's a door, come on." Ulrich said heading towards it.

"Damn it's locked too." Ulrich kicked it hard in frustration.

"We're stuck in a basement now. Just great." Yumi frowned.

"Well if you're so desperate to get out I noticed another way out."

"Where?"

Ulrich pointed to it.

"Arg. Fine, hurry up before I change my mind." Yumi groaned.

---

"Where and Yumi and Ulrich? Why are they taking so long?" Sam said.

"Just give them some space." Odd told her.

"I know but how much time do they need?" Jeremie asked.

"Hey, isn't Jim going to yell at you if he finds you guys in our room?" Aelita wondered.

"Yeah but it's only ten. He's just started, and we're on the seventh floor, it will take him a while." Odd explained.

Just then the door flew open, Yumi and Ulrich stood there covered in dirt and dust and who knows what else.

Everyone looked at them in awe, then after a second or two, they tried their best to not laugh at a time like this.

"What happened to you guys?" Odd said then biting his lip to prevent him from smiling.

"We got locked out! And none of you bothered to come back for us!" Ulrich growled.

"We crawled into a basement, and then we crawled through the vents!" Yumi frowned. "I killed eleven spiders!"

Sam burst out laughing. And Yumi sprinted at her way ready to attack.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Sam pleaded. "Hey, that's my shirt you're wearing!! That one was my favorite." Sam started to whimper.

"We should probably go, Jim could be here any minute." Jeremie said.

"Ok guys, see ya tomorrow." Aelita said.

They guys left and Sam turned to Yumi.

"What happened between Ulrich and you?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on Yumi tell us." Aelita begged.

"Nothing happened, we argued and then we tried to find a way in. That's it."

"Aww, no goodnight kiss." Sam teased.

"No, Ulrich and I are just friends, nothing else. But I need to go take a shower so toss me my robe." Yumi said.

"Uh huh." Sam said tossing it to her.

Yumi stuck her tongue out and left the room.

---

Yumi finished drying off after her shower and slipped her robe back on. She headed out the door and back down the hallway to her room.

Not bothering to look anywhere else but besides the floor she all of a sudden bumped into a firm body.

"Oww." She rubbed her head. "Ulrich...I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

Ulrich rubbed his head. "No it's fine. I was just heading to the showers."

Yumi noticed he was still a mess. Then she noticed that she was in her bathrobe.

"Um, well yeah. I better be going." She said. "Ok." He said and walked towards the showers.

"And Ulrich…" She said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about being so grumpy. I was way out of line. Thanks for taking me home from the party."

He smiled. "No problem."

Yumi smiled back and headed to her room where she found Aelita and Sam already asleep.

She got in her night clothes and got in bed.

She still liked Ulrich. Even though he might not like her back, it was a risk she was willing to take. She had a lot to figure out.

Sleep was not longer an option.

---

Jim continued to yell at the students and explain to them not to make a mess because this wasn't their school.

In the meantime Yumi, Sam and Aelita joined the guys at a table with their breakfast trays and ignored Jim's yelling.

"Hey guys." They greeted.

Yumi felt weird when she noticed both Sam and Aelita kiss their boyfriends. Only Ulrich and her were left.

Yumi sat down across from Ulrich refusing to give him eye contact.

"Oh Ulrich dear!" Squealed a voice.

'My god.' Ulrich thought. Now wasn't the time.

"Ulrich!" Sissy ran up to their table. "Ulrich I came to ask you if you wanted to be my partner for today's trip to the museum." Sissy said.

"If it means spending time with you, no." Ulrich said then tried to finish his food.

Yumi thought that maybe what Theo said was true. 'Was Ulrich just trying not to hurt my feelings?'

'He's kissed Sissy two times when I wasn't there.'

"Humph." Sissy turned and walked away sad that she had once again been rejected.

"I'm really not hungry." Yumi said and through her food away. "Come get me when were about to leave."

"Um, ok." Sam said. "Aelita and I can do that." Yumi nodded and walked off.

"I'm really worried about Yumi." Aelita said. "Yeah." Sam said in agreement.

"Did see ever tell you what happened." Aelita asked. "Nope, I couldn't get it out of her. The guys came before I could even get the chance to get her to tell me."

"Bummer."

"What are you two talking about?" Jeremie asked.

"Girl stuff Jeremie. Nothing you should be listening to." Aelita explained.

"What didn't Yumi tell you?" Ulrich asked.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Guys are really as stupid as they seem."

"Hey!" Odd said.

"No offence or anything."

"Must we explain everything." Aelita said.

"Yes, what happened to Yumi?" Ulrich questioned.

Sam sighed. "Obviously something happened between Yumi and Theo."

"How do you know??" Jeremie said.

"Because we're the ones who found her at the party when she was crying, and we share a room with her so we know she hasn't been sleeping."

"Why else do you think she was so mad at Ulrich when he made that comment."

"So they did do something?" Ulrich said.

"No…"

"What?! This is too confusing!" Odd whined.

"Arg! Something happened between Yumi and Theo and Yumi is mad at Ulrich because Ulrich thought they did something, even thought they didn't do anything but they could have done something which made Yumi mad because she didn't do anything and Ulrich thought they did, which upset Yumi even more because even though something did happen that was like that she still can't tell Ulrich about it because you already had the nerve to think she would do something like that so she knows if she tells Ulrich this he'll get mad."

"Wha…"

"So why is Yumi made at me!?!" Ulrich asked.

"Never mind."

"Yeah cause you lost me at 'arg'." Odd said.

"Wait that sick twisted moron touched 'my' Yumi!??!"

"Maybe, not sure yet." Aelita said.

Ulrich face grew red as the blood rose to the top of his head.

"Hey it's ok buddy, don't get so mad. You need to remember Yumi isn't stupid."

"You know what, were leaving in about soon, we'll let you go up and get Yumi." Sam told Ulrich.

"You sure?"

"Yep." Aelita said while Sam nodded in agreement.

Ulrich dumped his tray and sprinted off in the direction of Yumi's room. Twenty seconds after he had gotten into the elevator, he was already at the seventh floor.

He searched for the right number and came to a quick stop in front of the correct door.

He knocked on the hard cold door a few times.

Ulrich listened, and finally herd a 'Come In.' He opened the door and his eyes found Yumi outside the open door and leaning on the railing.

Ulrich happily joined her outside and watched her as she blankly stared at the window.

She turned to Ulrich. "The view is amazing isn't it?"

Ulrich nodded. "Yeah, I find myself staring at it sometimes too."

"It's so nice here, it almost makes it seem like no matter what, everything will be okay."

Yumi slipped her into Ulrich's fingers.

Ulrich smiled and looked at Yumi.

Ulrich's stomach sank in. Now would be a perfect time to tell her, but why couldn't he? She continued to smile at him making him want to jump of the railing just to make the feeling stop. The wind was just breezy enough to make her hair ruffle but not completely mess it up.

He was dreaming, or dead. Either one.

"Yumi I.." Ulrich started but the door bust open. There stood Odd.

"Dude, sorry to break up this love fest, but the bus is about to leave, come on!" Odd yelled.

Ulrich tugged on Yumi's hand. "Hurry, we have to run."

Ulrich, Yumi and Odd, all ran out of the door.

Luckily when they reached the buses, some students where still loading so they hadn't left yet.

They all breathed heavily.

"Good...we made it." Yumi said trying not to pass out from running the whole way here.

Ulrich held on to her to keep her from falling.

They leaped on the bus. Ulrich and Yumi managed to find an open seat, and Odd sat behind them with his girlfriend.

"So where exactly are we going?" Ulrich asked.

"Too like a museum place. They want to make sure we are learning during this trip." Jeremie answered.

After being seated for 40 minutes, they finally arrived and the students exited the bus.

Jim was outside yelling at all the students.

"Everyone! Keep moving and don't touch anything!"

The gang headed inside.

Yumi made sure to stay close to Ulrich.

"Whoa, this place is amazing. I cant believe they let our school in free. I wonder how much you would pay regularly." Yumi said to Ulrich after looking around the place.

After being lead inside, the Kadic student stood talking as they waited for their next instructions.

"Uh, Yumi I hate to burst your bubble, but who is that over there." Odd showed her the other side of the museum.

Yumi looked in the other direction. Her smile disappeared and she grabbed Ulrich's hand.

This caught Ulrich by surprise bringing his attention to Yumi.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" He followed her gaze.

"It's him." She said.

---

**Crappiest chapter ever! But I updated. I will try to make the next one better. Tell me what you want to see in the next chapter, and I will try to put someone you want in it. Please Review.**

**-YuMi2-**


End file.
